Code Lyoko Forever Episode 4: Rumor Has It
by Becca Ainsley
Summary: Someone at Kadic has been making nasty rumors on a website . Everyone is hitting it up for the latest gossip and dirt on all the students. But when the Lyoko Warriors get exposed online, the team has to figure out who's behind it all while fighting XANA at the same time. Can the Lyoko Warriors find out before it's too late?
1. Rumors

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 4: Rumor Has It**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :) **

**Chapter 1**

**Rumors**

The Kadic Academy students hung out on campus on a warm Monday afternoon.

Students chatted in their cliques talking about their weekend and the latest trend that has Kadic kids talking.

"Extra! Extra!" Milly Solovieff chanted waving newspaper. "Read all about it!"

"Latest trend hitting Kadic!" shouted Milly's best friend and partner Tamiya Diop. "Web rumors spread like crazy!"

"Hey guys," Jeremy Belpois greeted his young friends. "What's up with the news today?"

"A huge trend is making way at Kadic," Milly said handing him a newspaper.

Jeremy quickly scanned the front page. "'Web rumors are attacking the student body'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Wow Jeremy. For a computer nerd, we'd expect you to be the first to know," Tamiya said.

"Someone at Kadic created a website that's spreading rumors about everyone," Milly explained. "It's so serious, Mr. Delmas is getting involved."

"Wow that's a shock," Jeremy said, continuing to read the story.

"Hey Jeremy!" Jeremy looked up to see his friend Odd Della Robia was calling for him. Jeremy ran to his friend.

"What's up Einstein?" Odd greeted. "We were waiting for you."

"Talking to Milly and Tamiya about this story. Check it out." Jeremy handed Odd the newspaper as they walked to their group of friends.

Aelita Schaffer, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, and the new member to their Lyoko team, Dani Van Hansen greeted the two when they arrived.

"Have you read this story?" Odd said waving the newspaper. "This is crazy!"

"We know," Yumi replied. "We were just talking about it."

"Who knew someone would be that cruel and spill secrets about everyone at Kadic," Ulrich added.

"Have they said anything about any of us yet?" Jeremy asked.

"Sadly yes," Dani said. "There's a rumor saying I got kicked out of private academy in London cause I was caught making out with the principal's son!"

"I saw that!" Aelita replied looking up from the laptop on her lap.

"It's terrible," Dani added. "And so not true!"

"Not as bad as my rumor," Ulrich said. "They posted saying I have a secret girlfriend that I run off to see after curfew."

Yumi blushed. "And is that true? No right?"

Ulrich blushed as well. "Of course not!"

"Well whoever is making these rumors obviously have no life," Aelita replied. "They're pathetic to waste their time talking about people."

"True," Dani said. "And in a few weeks, this rumor website will be nothing."

"I don't think so!" screamed a screechy voice. The screechy voice belonged to 'Kadic Princess', Sissy Delmas. "I'd say its just beginning!"

"And how do you know?" Odd asked.

"This website is dishing the dirt on everyone. It's like some secret blackmail or something. Only one person could know everything about everyone."

"Wait a minute," Yumi said. "There's only one person who would know everything about everyone... and that's YOU!"

"What?!" Sissy gasped. "I would never!"

"Yumi's right!" Odd added. "It makes perfect sense! You're always up everyone's alley when it comes to blackmail."

"Wait wait!" Sissy panicked. "Sure I don't like you guys but I wouldn't say things to you as rancid as the website!"

"Oh please!" Ulrich joined in the argument. "You're as rancid as they get."

The argument gathered the attention of other Kadic students.

"Ulrich's right!" shouted one of them.

"So is Yumi and Odd! Only knew those things about all of us!" screamed another.

"Sissy, you're more evil than we all thought! Down with Sissy!" shrieked another student.

"Hey! Hey!" Sissy said defending herself. "I am not the website maker!"

"She's right everyone!" Aelita shouted above the crowd. "Cause if she did make the website, why would she post about herself?"

Aelita passed her laptop around for everyone to read the screen.

"'Sissy 'Sissy Baby' Delmas Sucks Her Thumb and Talks to Her Teddy: Watch the Video'?!" the crowed burst in laughter at the story and the video.

"Hey!" Sissy screamed. "Stop it! Stop it! I was set up! DADDY!" Sissy ran into Kadic for her father.

"Wow, if they can tear Sissy down like that, this person is more cruel than I thought," Dani replied.

A shrill bell ring rang and the Kadic student body dispersed to their classes.

"Ugh, time for class," Yumi groaned. "And I gotta math exam. See you guys after." Yumi waved goodbye and ran to class.

"And we all have science with the amazing Mrs. Hertz," Ulrich said with sarcasm. The rest of the friends laughed as they walked to class together.

"Well I got a pass out of her class for some business to attend to for another teacher," Dani waved her yellow pass. "See you guys after class!"

Dani ran the other direction to her class and Aelita, Jeremy, and Ulrich turned to Odd.

"What?" Odd said.

"Don't think we forgot," Aelita replied.

"Forgot what?"

"Umm, your dream girlfriend Dani?" Jeremy joked.

"HEY!" Odd turned red. "Stop it!"

Ulrich chuckled. "So when are you gonna ask her out? We're just gonna keep bothering you until you do."

"I'll do it when I do it okay! UGH!" Odd stomped off ahead of the Jeremy, Ulrich, and Aelita.

"Poor kid," Ulrich said. "Head over heels in love." The three friends laughed and tried to catch up with Odd.


	2. Classroom Drama

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 4: Rumor Has It**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.**

**Enjoy the Story! :) **

**Chapter 2  
**

**Classroom Drama  
**

"Class! class! Settle down!" Ms. Hertz the science teacher cried over her student's conversations. "Come on! come on! Let's be quiet please!"

The class settled and paid attention to their teacher.

"Now class, please pull out your homework from last night and a textbook."

The students grumbled as they followed their teacher's orders.

"Wow Odd!" Ulrich said as he took out his work and peeked over at his partner's homework. "You actually did the work?"

"Of course I did!" Odd said proudly. "And it's all correct!"

"Yea right," Jeremy said the desk behind Odd and Ulrich. Aelita chuckled.

"Wanna bet?" Odd said.

"And watch me, Jeremy, and Aelita win? Sure!" Ulrich agreed.

"Ten bucks from each of you!" Odd said as he raised his hand. "Ms. Hertz?"

Ms. Hertz walked over too Odd. "Yes Mr. Della Robia?"

"Do you mind if you checked my homework now?"

"Now Mr. Della Robia," Ms. Hertz chuckled as she scanned Odd's paper. "With all due respect, I-WOW! Odd, this is amazing!"

"What?" Ulrich said.

"These.. these... are all correct!" Ms. Hertz stammered. "Excellent job Odd! I am very proud!" Ms. Hertz continued collecting homework.

"I'm expecting my thirty bucks by the end of the day," Odd replied proudly.

Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita grumbled at Odd as Ms. Hertz started class. "Now class, let's turn our books to chapter-."

"WHOA!" yelled a student in class. All heads turned at a black-haired boy in the back of the class named Warren. He held his phone in his hand.

"Warren!" Ms. Hertz said with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?"

"'Odd Della Robia and Dani Van Hansen: Kadic's new power couple'?!" Warren waved his phone around showing the article.

"WHAT?!" Odd screeched. He raced to Warren and took the phone. The rest of the class grabbed their phones.

"It's on !" Warren yelled. The rest of the class logged onto the Kadic rumor website.

"'The two have been really hitting it off?'" read one boy student.

"'They've been caught sneaking in each other's rooms'!" read another girl student.

Jeremy pulled out his laptop and logged on to the website. "Someone wrote about Odd and Dani getting together," Jeremy said.

"This is just too mean," Ulrich added as he read the whole story.

"Who writes these things?" Aelita asked.

Odd walked back to his desk and buried his head in his arms. "This is not happening. I'm not even with her!"

Suddenly the door flung open and all heads turned.

"Hi Ms. Hertz," Dani chirped happily. She waved a yellow pass. "Finished my work early so I thought I should come back."

"Hey Mrs. Della Robia!" yelled a boy student.

"Huh?" Dani said. "What are you talking about?"

"'Dani Della Robia'," said a girl student. "Has a nice ring don't you think?"

Dani ran over to the girl student and snatched her phone, scanning the screen. "WHAT?! ODD!"

"BBBBRRRIIINNNGG!" the bell rang and the students shot out the room. Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd stayed in their seats while Dani marched over.

"Odd what is up with this?!" Dani shouted.

"I didn't do this! I didn't say anything!" Odd said.

"He really didn't," Ulrich added, trying to help.

"Please! Let's not fight!" Aelita replied. "Its just a rumor."

Dani opened her mouth but no words came. "Fine," Dani said. "But this is still unbelievable." Dani angrily made her way out of the classroom.

"So much for her liking me now," Odd said.


	3. Secret's Out

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 4: Rumor Has It**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :) **

**Chapter 3  
**

**Secret's Out  
**

"I just don't get it," Dani said to Aelita. The two were sprawled out on their own beds in their dorm talking about what happened in Ms. Hertz's.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Aelita replied. "It's just a rumor though. It'll pass."

"I know, I know," Dani mumbled. "But who can make such a rash rumor like that? I honestly think its Odd."

"Oh come on Dani," Aelita said calmly. "Odd would never do that. He's too-." Aelita shut her mouth instantly.

"Too what?" Dani asked.

"Oh n-nothing," Aelita stammered. "I was just-." A knock on the door cut off Aelita in mid-sentence. Dani got up and answered the door.

"Move, move, move!" Ulrich shouted as he, Yumi, Jeremy, and Odd plowed through the door. The four fell onto the floor.

"Shut the door!" Yumi pointed at Dani.

"Why?" Dani asked. Suddenly a flood of Kadic students swarmed Dani and Aelita's dorm.

"Dani, is this true?" Milly asked Dani with a tape recorder in her hand.

"What are you talking about?" Dani tried to shut the door but the crowds of people were preventing her to do so.

"What's Lyoko Dani?" a boy student asked.

"What?!" Aelita shouted. "Jeremy, what's he talking about?"

Yumi got up and rushed to help Dani. Aside from the shouts from students, the two shut the door and locked it.

"What are they talking about Jeremy?" Dani asked with urgency.

Jeremy sighed and opened his laptop which revealed the rumor website.

"'Secret Superheroes Leave Kadic Campus to Save the World'?" Dani read aloud. "'Six Students are Lyoko Warriors'? Who wrote this?!"

"Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robia, Ulrich Stern, Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Schaffer, and newcomer Dani Van Hansen are secret superheroes in a virtual world called Lyoko. They constantly leave Kadic campus and prank Kadic staff to sneak out of school. See pictures below'," Aelita read.

"I'm going to kill this guy!" Yumi said angrily pounding her fists.

"Who could do such a thing?" Dani asked burying her head in her hands.

"Well at this point," Ulrich started. "Half of the student body take us as a joke while the other half are hounding us."

Suddenly a knock banged on the door. "Leave us alone!" Yumi yelled at the door.

The knocks continued. "We're not answering any questions so stop!" Odd added.

The knocks became more firm until Aelita couldn't take it. "UGH!" She stomped up to the door. "What do you want... Mr. Delmas!"

An impatient Mr. Delmas stood at the door. "Well, well, well if it isn't for the so-called 'Kadic Superheroes'," Mr. Delmas said.

"I apologize Mr. Delmas," Aelita said embarrassed.

"Sorry's not enough Miss. Schaffer. Now if you and your friends can come with me, we won't have any trouble."

A strange beeping rang from Jeremy's laptop. "Oh no! A tower!" Jeremy said through clenched teeth so Mr. Delmas couldn't hear.

"We gotta go," Odd said.

"Go? You'll be going nowhere!" Mr. Delmas replied. "Now you six come with me now or I will call for an immediate suspension! Your move."

Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Yumi, and Dani followed Mr. Delmas out of the room and up to his office.

"What are we gonna do?" Ulrich whispered to Jeremy.

"I don't know but if we don't hurry soon, XANA is gonna pull something." Jeremy said.


	4. A Detention Breakout

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 4: Rumor Has It**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.**

**Enjoy the Story! :) **

**Chapter 4  
**

**A Detention Break Out  
**

"You six, sit here!" bellowed Mr. Delmas as he directed Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Dani to some worn brown chairs outside his office.

The six teens walked to the chairs and took a seat. "Why are we here?" Dani asked.

"Because of the latest news story that you six constantly sneak off campus and class!" Mr. Delmas answered.

"But it's a gossip website," Jeremy said. "It's not true!"

"Well with this story and all the absences and tardies reported from teachers about you six, I have no choice but to believe it," Mr. Delmas explained.

"Please Mr. Delmas, it's all a lie!" Yumi replied.

"Enough!" Mr. Delmas shouted. "I will figure out if it's a lie when I question every one of you or else I will call your parents for a suspension!"

"Yeah! And I'll be here to watch you!" Jim Morales the gym teacher said. Suddenly the phone is Mr. Delmas' office rang.

"After I answer the phone I want to talk to Jeremy first," Mr. Delmas replied. "Jim, watch them and make sure they don't leave."

"You got it sir!" Jim said saluting. Mr. Delmas nodded and went into his office.

"Anyone have a plan to get out of here?" Jeremy whispered to his friends so Jim couldn't hear.

"I do," Dani replied. "Give me your backpack." Jeremy handed his backpack to Dani and she hauled it on her shoulders. "Hey Jim!"

Jim turned to Dani. "Yes Dani?" he asked.

"I need to use the bathroom," Dani said.

"Nice try!" Jim scoffed. "You'll use the bathroom then run away won't you? I'm not that stupid Miss. Van Hansen!"

"But I really need to go," Dani said with innocence. "And the bathroom is just right outside."

"Hmm..." Jim rubbed his chin. "I don't think so."

"Come on Jim!" Dani replied. "How about Aelita come with me? She can stand outside the door and make sure I don't leave."

"Then both of you will run off!" Jim said.

"No we won't!" Dani answered. "Aelita is the most honest person I know and she has no motive to lie to you. Do you Aelita?"

"Y-yeah," Aelita replied uneasily. "I would never lie to you Jim."

Jim rubbed his chin again and scratched his head. " Fine! Fine!" Jim said throwing his hands up. "But if you're not back in 5 minutes, I'm gonna get you!"

"Thanks Jim!" Dani said cheerfully. She hopped off her chair and headed toward the exit. Aelita soon followed.

"What are you doing?" Aelita asked once they left the room.

"Don't worry," Dani said as she took out Jeremy's laptop from the backpack. "I have a plan." Dani rapidly typed on the keyboard.

"We only have 5 minutes," Aelita added. "Are you sure you can finish in time?"

"5 minutes is more than enough time," Dani replied. Her eyes stayed glued to the laptop screen as she kept typing.

"What is your plan anyways?" Aelita asked.

"You'll see," Dani answered. "Finished!" Dani quickly packed up the laptop into the backpack. "All we have to do is walk back in."

Dani walked back into the office and Aelita followed suit. They walked back into Mr. Delmas' office where Jim and the rest were waiting.

"What did you do?" Ulrich asked Dani.

"You'll see," Dani said with a smile. A few minutes passed and Mr. Delmas' office door opened. He pointed at Jeremy and motioned him into his room.

"When is this plan happening Dani?" Odd whispered to Dani. "Einstein is about to go in."

"Trust me, it's gonna happen," Dani answered. "Just sit still and wait."

"This better happen or else Jeremy is gonna tell Delmas everything," Yumi replied.

"Be patient guys," Aelita chirped. "I trust Dani and I trust Jeremy to not Delmas anything."

"Hey!" Jim shouted and pointed at the five. "No talking!"

* * *

"Jeremy Belpois," Mr. Delmas said as he paced his room. "You are one of my best students in Kadic. I trust you with every fiber of my being and I know you wouldn't lie to me." He sat down behind his desk. "So please tell me, is this rumor true?"

"No it's not," Jeremy said coolly. "And that's what I've been trying to say."

Mr. Delmas lifted an eyebrow then shook his head. "Jeremy I know you're lying," Mr. Delmas replied.

"But I'm not lying!" Jeremy shrieked.

"Please Jeremy!" Mr. Delmas slammed his fist against his desk.

"If you trusted me so much then you'd stop accusing me," Jeremy said.

"Come on Jeremy," Mr. Delmas started. "I just think-."

"Mr. Delmas! Sir! Sir! Mr. Delmas!" Jim's screams and pounds on the door cut Mr. Delmas off. "Mr. Delmas!"

"What is it Jim?!" Mr. Delmas shouted. He got up from his seat and marched to the door. He flung it open to see angry Kadic students at his door.

"What is this Mr. Delmas?! We're not dogs!" shouted one student.

"My parents pay a lot for me to be here!" yelled another.

"No wonder I've been in the 8th grade for 3 years!" shrieked one more student.

"Hey! Hey! What are you talking about?!" Mr. Delmas shouted at the students.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sissy pushed through the crowd with her phone was clutched in her hand. She finally made it to the front. "Read this!"

Mr. Delmas grabbed the phone and scanned the screen. "What?! 'Kadic Principal or Kadic Tyrant'?! What is this Elisabeth?!"

"It's the gossip website! It says that you spend all the tuition money, purposefully hold kids back, and feed us processed dog food," Sissy explained.

"What?!" Mr. Delmas screamed. He kept examining the webpage.

"Let's take him down!" yelled a student. The students agreed and ran into his office.

"I-I'll help you Mr. Delmas sir!" Jim said. He jumped into the mess of students and was soon taken down. Jeremy jumped out of the way and snuck out the door.

"Jeremy!" Aelita called. He turned to see his friends waiting outside for him.

"Dani!" Jeremy laughed as he joined his friends. "You did this?"

Dani nodded and explained her plan. "It just so happened some anonymous tipper sent Milly and Tamiya a story of Mr. Delmas that was recently 'taken down' from the gossip website."

"You made a fake webpage?" Ulrich asked astonished.

"Something I learned from my old school," Dani replied. "Now let's go! We have a tower to deactivate!"


	5. Is it a Lie?

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 4: Rumor Has It**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :) **

**Chapter 5  
**

**Is it a Lie?  
**

"Alright, get into the scanners and I'll send you to Lyoko," Jeremy said as he rushed out of the elevator and to the supercomputer.

He slipped on his headset and rapidly typed on the keyboard. Soon Ulrich's, Yumi's, Odd's, Dani's, and Aelita's Lyoko player cards appeared on the screen.

* * *

The elevator roared to a stop on the floor with the scanners and the five piled in.

"Who's first?" Jeremy asked over the intercom.

Before Odd could run into a scanner, Dani pulled his arm. "I have to talk to you," she said with concern.

"Umm.. okay," Odd answered uneasily.

"We'll go ahead," Yumi said. She, Ulrich, and Aelita stepped into the scanners and the virtualization process started.

"Whats up Dani?" Odd asked after the scanner doors closed.

"Something's been bugging me lately and I think you can help me," Dani replied.

"W-what do you mean?" Odd said.

"The rumor about us dating," Dani blurted.

Odd instantly blushed but turned his face. "Yea? What about it?"

"What do you mean 'what about it'?" Dani said sounding a bit angry.

"Well I mean, what about it," Odd answered with confusion.

"I knew it! So you made up the lie that we were dating!" Dani shouted.

"Wait a minute! No I didn't!" Odd replied.

"Well then why did Milly and Tamiya tell me you told them that we were dating?" Dani said.

"Wait you asked them about it?" Odd answered. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to know who made up such a lie!" Odd's face fell when he heard that. Was the idea of the two being together ridiculous to her? It's time Odd told Dani how he really felt.

"Listen Dani, I-," Odd got cut off by the scanner doors hissing open.

"Forget it," Dani sighed. "So far you're the prime suspect in all this and I just want you to-to leave me alone!"

Dani stepped into the scanner and the doors hissed shut.

Odd did the same and stepped into a scanner. His fists were clenched and he bit his lip in frustration.

Whoever made up these rumors had to be stopped. Not only was it tearing apart the school, but it tearing apart his love life.


	6. The Gossiper

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 4: Rumor Has It**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.**

**Enjoy the Story! :) **

**Chapter 6  
**

**The Gossiper  
**

"Virtualization!" Dani and Odd dropped onto the surface of the ice sector. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita stood waiting.

"'Bout time you made it," Ulrich said jokingly. "What's the hold up?"

"You don't wanna know," Odd replied.

"Enough chit-chat," Jeremy said. "The tower is northwest from your position. Let's hurry before any monsters come. Here are your vehicles."

The overboard, overwing, and overbike appeared in front of them. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd mounted their vehicles.

"Wanna ride Angel?" Odd asked Dani.

"I don't ride with liars," Dani snapped. She turned to Ulrich. "May I ride with you Ulrich?"

"S-sure," Ulrich stuttered. "What is the deal with you two? Is it about that rumor?"

"No time for that," Aelita said. "I'll ride with you Odd." Aelita stepped onto the overboard. "Let's go!"

The five warriors zipped through the ice sector heading for the activated tower.

"XANA never rests," Jeremy replied. "You got some monsters headed your way."

"We see them," Ulrich said. "A few bloks and kankrelats."

"Easy, we can take them," Odd bragged. "Laser arrow!" He positioned his arms and launched a laser arrow at a blok. The blok blew up instantly.

Yumi whipped out her fans and tossed it at a kankerlat. The kankerlat shot at it making it fall to the ground.

As Yumi got close to pick it up, the same kankerlat took her out.

* * *

The scanner doors hissed open revealing Yumi leaning against it.

"Taken out in the first few minutes," Yumi said to herself. "Must be a new record."

She stepped out the scanner and headed to the elevator.

* * *

Dani pulled out her bow and an arrow and aimed at a blok. An arrow flew through the air and into the blok's eye.

"Nice shot Dani," Ulrich said. He pulled one of his sabers and causally dragged it on the floor as he revved the overbike.

When he got close to another kankerlut, he sliced it clean in half. He halted to a stop and waited for the others to catch up.

"That takes care of all the monsters," Aelita replied.

"And the tower should be just ahead," Dani added. "Let's get going."

Ulrich and Odd started up their vehicles and rode down the ice sector to the tower.

* * *

The elevator roared to a stop on the floor with the supercomputer. The doors slowly cracked open and Yumi walked out.

She walked over to Jeremy at the supercomputer and looked over his shoulder. "How are they doing?" Yumi asked.

"Fine so far," Jeremy replied typing away. Suddenly a beeping came from the supercomputer. "Uh-oh."

"What oh?" Yumi said.

"I don't know but something's going on," Jeremy answered typing faster. "Oh no! Another one of XANA's tricks!"

"What did he do?"

"Look." Jeremy pointed at the screen. A map of the ice sector was laid out and there was two paths leading to two towers.

"What? Two towers?" Yumi examined the map. "But how is that possible?"

"I don't know," Jeremy said. He activated the microphone on the supercomputer and pulled up Aelita's avatar card. "Aelita?"

* * *

"What's the problem Jeremy?" Aelita replied.

"It seems XANA is up to his tricks again. It seems he created another tower," Jeremy explained.

"What? Another tower?" Odd exclaimed. "Is that possible?"

"For XANA it is," Jeremy replied. "In a few more blocks, the path to the tower will split into two. One path has the real tower, one has the fake tower."

"How will we tell?" Ulrich asked.

"Not sure," Jeremy answered. "Both towers have the exact same stats. I can't tell from my end. You guys are on your own."

"Look!" Dani yelled. She pointed to a large ice cave structure ahead of them. The vehicles stopped in front it.

"There's the tower," Odd said pointing down one path of the cave.

"And there's the other," Aelita said pointing down the other path.

"What should we do?" Dani asked.

"Well we pick one and test the tower. If it's fake, then run back and use the other," Ulrich suggested.

"But what if it's a trap?" Dani replied. "What if the fake tower XANA put up will unleash a bunch of monsters or kidnap Aelita once she's inside?"

"Dani's right," Aelita said. "What should we do Jeremy?"

* * *

"I think you should-," Jeremy started then got cut off by an alert. "Huh?"

"What's wrong Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"Someone's in the factory," Jeremy answered. He pulled up a live video feed of the factory entrance.

The crackled screen showed Jim and Mr. Delmas walking into the factory.

"What?" Yumi gasped examining the screen. "Why are they here?"

"I have no idea," Jeremy answered, rubbing his chin in thought. "Wait a minute!" He started rapidly clicking the keyboard and a website popped up.

"What's that?" Yumi said.

"None other than that stupid gossip rag," Jeremy replied still typing. "Front page story, 'Kadic Students Dangers World'. It's already got a million hits!"

"What?!" Yumi gasped again. "It gives the exact location of the factory and all the XANA attacks! Who is posting this?!"

"Wait, this story..." Jeremy's thoughts trailed off as he read the story. "I don't believe this! How did I not see this coming?!"

"What? What's happening?" Yumi asked.

"First of all, check out the time this article was written." Jeremy pointed at the screen.

"3:24 pm," Yumi read. "Yea, what about it?"

"It's 3:25 pm right now," Jeremy replied.

"Wait a minute.. then it couldn't be us," Yumi said. "You and I have been here the whole time and everyone else is on Lyoko."

"Right, and just this article in general. It's so detailed and these random sets of number at the bottom of the article? That's a source code."

"A source code?" Yumi looked at the screen again. "I never saw this on the other articles. This is the first time I've seen this."

"That's because its a XANA code," Jeremy explained. He inputted the code into the supercomputer. "Check it out."

Yumi leaned in to examine the supercomputer screen and gasped at what she saw.

The code with random numbers was analyzed into a simple threatening sentence: "Catch me if you can -XANA."

"So XANA did this?" Yumi said.

"Yup," Jeremy replied. "He's been really creative with his attacks lately."

"That rat!" Yumi shouted in frustration. "And the address of the factory, he put it in the article! No wonder Delmas and Jim are here!"

"For now, I'll turn off the elevator so they can't get up here," Jeremy said as he deactivated the elevator.

"Hey Jeremy!" screamed a voice from the supercomputer. It was Odd trying to get in contact with Jeremy.

Jeremy slipped on his headset. "Sorry guys. We got a bit of a problem over here."

* * *

"So do we!" Odd replied. "We've been trying to get your attention for like, 20 minutes!"

"Well what's the problem?" Jeremy asked.

"We're at the fork in the road," Ulrich explained. "Which path should we take?"

"I don't know," Jeremy said. "Like I said before, both towers have exact stats. Better pick one and hope you're lucky."

"Then let's go right," Aelita suggested.

"No way!" Odd rejected. "Don't you watch the movies? Right is always wrong, left is always right!"

"That's ridiculous Odd," Ulrich scoffed.

"What do you think Dani?" Aelita asked.

"Anything Odd says is ridiculous at this point," Dani replied rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Odd screamed. "This is getting so stupid! I told you I didn't do anything!"

"Okay, what is the deal with you two?" Ulrich said.

"Silly drama isn't gonna solve anything," Aelita added. "And we have to-."

"Megatanks!" Jeremy shouted.

"What?" Odd said.

"Megatanks just appeared out of nowhere!" Jeremy shouted again "Run!"

The four warriors stood frozen as they saw three metal balls roll their way towards them.


	7. Working Together

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 4: Rumor Has It**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko. **

**Enjoy the Story! :) **

**Chapter 7**

**Working Together **

"Run Aelita!" Ulrich screamed. The two dashed down the icy path as fast as they could. The megatank was charging towards them faster and faster.

"We need to do something!" Aelita panted.

Ulrich looked up and noticed a small ledge sticking out of the wall. "I got a plan!" he answered. "Shoot an energy field on my mark!"

The two kept running breathlessly with the megatank getting closer and closer. Aelita summoned an energy field in her hand waiting for Ulrich's mark.

"Now!" Ulrich shouted. Aelita threw the energy field at the megatank making it bounce off its metal shell. "Hey metal brain! Come and get us!"

The megatank took Ulrich's challenge and opened up, revealing its red insides and its eye. The megatank started up its laser.

"Wings Aelita!" Ulrich shouted. Aelita activated her wings and took Ulrich's hand. Aelita pulled Ulrich up just as the megatank shot its laser.

The two landed safely on the ledge and Ulrich called out, "Hey! Up here!"

The megatank looked up at Ulrich and Aelita and opened up again. Ulrich jumped down from the ledge, saber at hand, stabbing it into the eye.

The megatank exploded on impact with Ulrich catching his saber as it flew. Aelita flew down and joined Ulrich. "Nice plan," she said.

"Thanks," Ulrich replied. "Let's just hope Dani and Odd are okay and deactivate this tower."

* * *

"Do you have a plan Odd?" Dani asked. Dani and Odd were in the same situation except they had two megatanks coming towards them.

"Not exactly," Odd answered. "Do you?"

"Kinda," Dani said. "But I'm gonna wing it."

"What?!" Odd shouted.

"Just go with it!" Dani replied. "I want you to climb that megatank."

"How?" Odd asked.

"You're a cat! Figure it out!" Dani simply said. Odd nodded and looked behind him at the two metal monsters charging their way.

Dani jumped from wall to wall and to a ledge jutting out of the walls.

With a mighty jump, Odd leapt into the air and landed on the megatank. He tried to keep his balance as the megatank kept rolling.

The megatank stopped in its tracks and the second megatank behind it did the same. It rolled back and forth trying to shake Odd off.

"Whoa!" Odd screamed. He slipped and was clinging onto the megatank by his claws. "Dani! Do something!"

"Hold on!" Dani replied. She readied her bow and arrow and aimed at the megatank.

"Dani!" Odd yelped. He was hanging on the crack of the megatank. The megatank opened up and Odd fell into its insides, hanging onto its red guts.

Just as the megatank was about to close and trap Odd inside, Dani released her arrow and it stuck into the megatank's eye.

Odd jumped out of the way before the monster blew up. "Nice shot!" Odd said waving at Dani.

"Odd watch out!" Dani shouted. Odd turned to see the second megatank open and charge its laser.

"Laser arrow!" A laser arrow shot from Odd's hand soared through the air shooting the megatank and making it blow up to smithereens.

"Nice job," Dani said as she hopped down from the ledge.

"Thanks!" Odd replied. He stuck his hand out for a congratulatory handshake. Dani eyed his open hand and hesitated. She turned her back to Odd.

"We better get going," Dani said sternly. "Ulrich and Aelita are probably already down at the tower."

"Come on Dani!" Odd exclaimed. "You're still so mad that you won't even shake my hand?!" But before Dani could answer, she ran off down the path.


	8. Illusion Tower

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 4: Rumor Has It**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :) **

**Chapter 8  
**

**Illusion Tower  
**

"There it is!" Aelita gasped as she pointed at the white tower at the end of her and Ulrich's path. The activated tower stood tall but eerie.

The long halls of the cave seemed to become more narrow as the two approached the tower. The team of two investigated the building.

"It looks like any normal tower," Ulrich said. "Should you just go in?"

"I don't think so," Aelita answered. "What if Odd and Dani's tower is the real one?"

"Right," Ulrich sighed. "But how will we get to them in time?"

"Shh," Aelita said abruptly. "Do you hear... voices?"

* * *

"There it is!" Dani said pointing at the tower at the of her and Odd's path. The two rushed over to the tower.

Dani and Odd took turns circling the tower checking to see if it was real.

"It looks real," Odd replied. He carefully touched the walls of the tower. "I think its real."

"I don't know," Dani said. She looked up from the tower and looked down the cave. "Is it just me or does the cave get more narrow?"

Odd looked down the cave himself. "You're right," he answered. "Do you think-."

"Shh," Dani interrupted. She looked around for a few seconds then back at Odd. "Do you hear... voices?" Odd shrugged.

Dani turned her attention to the narrow walls. She gently pressed her ear to the west wall. She knocked twice on the wall. "Hello?"

"Dani?" said a muffled voice. Dani gasped and backed away from the wall.

"What's wrong?" Odd asked running up to her.

"I heard a voice," Dani replied. "Coming from the other side of this wall." Odd did the same as Dani and pressed his ear against the icy wall.

"Dani?" said the muffled voice again. Odd's purple cat ear perked up.

"It's Aelita!" Odd said to Dani.

"What?" Dani gasped.

"It's Aelita! And Ulrich must be there too!" Odd replied. "Aelita? Ulrich?" Dani pressed her ear against the wall.

"Odd!" Ulrich's muffled voice said.

"Ulrich!" Dani said. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine," Aelita replied. "How about you?"

"We're good, now enough with the small talk," Odd said. "Is your tower the real one or not?"

"We don't know," Ulrich said. "What about your tower?"

"We're not sure either," Dani answered. "And this wall is getting on my nerves! I can barely hear you guys."

"Us too," Ulrich added. "Let's get the wall out of the way first."

"How?" Aelita asked.

"Like this," Dani replied. She placed an arrow in her bow and released it. The arrow struck the wall leaving a large crack.

"It's just another one of XANA's tricks!" Aelita said seeing the crack on her and Ulrich's side of the wall.

"Then let's do this," Ulrich said pulling out his saber. He began slashing and stabbing the wall making the crack bigger.

"Energy Field!" Aelita threw a red energy field at the wall.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd launched three arrows at the wall. The crack was getting bigger and bigger. Finally the wall shattered, revealing another wall.

"What?!" Ulrich shouted. "This is ridiculous!" Ulrich stabbed one of his sabers into the wall in frustration.

"At least we can see you," Odd said waving.

The first ice wall was broken on the ground and a second ice wall stood in front of them. This time it was transparent and the four could see each other.

"So now we can see each others towers," Aelita said. "Let's start comparing."

"No time guys!" crackled a voice. The voice was Jeremy.

* * *

"Jeremy!" Odd replied. "Where were you all this time?!"

"XANA messed up my communication and I had to go fix it," Jeremy said. "Also Yumi is trying to fend off Delmas and Jim."

"How close are they to the supercomputer?" Ulrich asked.

"Pretty close I'm afraid," Jeremy said. "But I was able to stop the elevator. But don't quote me on that, with XANA controlling the internet, he can easily activate the elevator again. Work fast!"

"We got it Jeremy," Dani replied.

"Just pick a tower and see what will happen," Jeremy sighed. "Like I said, I can't help on my end and a guess is your best choice."

"Then go with your tower," Dani said to Aelita. "After all Odd and I can't do anything here."

"Okay," Aelita said with a nod and walked in the tower. The inside of the tower looked normal. "Jeremy, this is safe. This is-AAH!"

"Aelita!" Ulrich screamed. He ran into the tower and gasped. "Jeremy! Its the scyphozoa!"

"What?!" Jeremy gasped. "Looks like your tower is the fake. Odd and Dani's is the real one!"

"Look!" Odd shouted. From the other side of Dani and Odd's wall was another scyphozoa. "Jeremy, there's two!"

"Ulrich!" Aelita gasped.

"Come on Aelita!" Ulrich grabbed Aelita's arm but the scyphozoa's long tentacles grabbed Aelita's leg.

"Energy Field!" Aelita thrust an energy field at the scyphozoa. The scyphozoa let go and Ulrich and Aelita dashed out of the building.

"Ahh!" Ulrich gasped. "Jeremy, there's another one!"

"What is going on?!" Jeremy said in frustration.

"Yes, what is going on?" said a voice behind him. Jeremy turned to see Mr. Delmas and Jim holding Yumi.

"I'm sorry Jeremy," Yumi said. "The elevator started going again and they caught me."

"XANA," Jeremy mumbled to himself. Mr. Delmas grabbed Jeremy, yanking out his headset.

"I asked you a question Belpois," Mr. Delmas replied. "What is going on and what is this contraption?"

"Sir, I can explain," Jeremy started.

"Hey Einstein!" Odd shouted. "The scyphozoa's got Ulrich and Aelita!"

"Odd?" Mr. Delmas pushed Jeremy out of the way. "Odd Della Robia?"

"Delmas?" Odd said.

"XANA must've activated the elevator," Dani replied. "Delmas and Jim are in the supercomputer room."

"What is this?" Mr. Delmas said while investigating the supercomputer.

"Sir, this is important and you have to move!" Jeremy said trying to push Mr. Delmas out of the way.

"Not until I find out what this is," Mr. Delmas said firmly. "Or I am calling the police!"

"Save Ulrich and Aelita now!" Jeremy shouted.

* * *

Without the headset, Odd and Dani couldn't hear clearly but they could make out the message.

"We need to break down this wall and fast," Dani said to Odd.

"But how?" Odd asked. "It'll take us forever!"

"We start now," Dani replied. She grabbed her bow and started banging the wall. A few faint cracks started to show.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shot arrows at the crack making the faint crack bigger.

"This isn't working!" Dani said in frustration.

"Wait!" Odd shouted. He pointed at Ulrich's saber on the ground. The saber that was previously stuck into the wall by Ulrich had loosened and fell.

"His saber might be strong enough to break the wall," Dani replied. Dani used her bow to make a hole near the ground big enough for her hand.

"Can you get it?" Odd asked.

"Y-yes!" Dani replied. She grabbed the saber and pulled it out from the other side. "Keep shooting Odd!"

"Right!" Odd kept firing laser arrows while Dani started slashing the wall. The cracks became bigger and bigger.

"I think the scyphozoa is almost done with them!" Dani said. "We have to hurry!"

"I have an idea!" Odd grabbed the saber from Dani's hand and her bow from her bag. He carefully slid the saber into the bow and handed it to Dani.

"Odd! You're a genius!" Dani positioned her bow at the crack in the wall and released. The saber flew through the air and landed right at the crack.

The wall started to shake then tumbled down. Odd and Dani ran over to Aelita and Ulrich.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shot at the scyphozoa attacking Aelita. The arrow seemed to burn its tentacles and it let go of Aelita.

Dani shot an arrow at the scyphozoa attacking Ulrich. The arrow took out two of its tentacles and it dropped Ulrich on the ground.

The two scyphozoas slithered out of sight leaving Odd and Dani to care for Aelita and Ulrich.

"Ulrich! Ulrich! Can you hear me?" Dani asked picking up his body and cradling him on her lap.

"Aelita! Are you okay?" Odd said to Aelita picking her up in his arms.

"They're drained but not completely that they would be under XANA's control," Dani said to Odd.

"Jeremy, we need a return to the past!" Odd shouted.

* * *

"Let me go!" Jeremy shouted. He was squirming out of a policeman's grip.

"You have to stop them sir!" Yumi said to Mr. Delmas. Two policeman held Yumi's arm.

"No," Mr. Delmas said. "I warned Jeremy and he disobeyed me. So I called the police."

"Sir please!" Yumi pleaded. Mr. Delmas waved his hand and the policemen grabbed Yumi out. "Sir no! No!"

"Let... me... go!" Jeremy screamed. He was able to squirm his way out and he sprinted to the supercomputer.

"Hey!" yelled a policeman. He stomped over to Jeremy and grabbed him. "You can't run from me little boy. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"


	9. Back In Time

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 4: Rumor Has It**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.**

**Enjoy the Story! :) **

**Chapter 9**

**Back In Time**

After the return to the past, the Lyoko team of six returned to earlier in the afternoon.

The friends were taking a break walking across campus.

Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, and Dani retold their story to Yumi and Jeremy.

"Wow," Jeremy mumbled to himself. "Two scyphozoas, I can only imagine."

"Ugh, it felt so weird," Ulrich said rubbing his neck. "Felt like tubes going into your head and sucking your brains out."

"How can XANA come up with two scyphozoas?" Yumi asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Jeremy replied pushing up his glasses. "But its completely impossible."

"And controlling the internet?" Aelita added. "I didn't know XANA could do that."

"Maybe it's a lesson XANA is trying to teach us," Dani replied.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

"That some people shouldn't believe what they read on the internet," Dani answered. The rest of the friends laughed.

The six walked over to their usual spot at the bench on campus and took a break. Before Dani could sit down, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Hey Dani?" It was Odd. "Can you I talk to you in private please?"

"Yea sure," Dani said and the two walked a few feet away from the bench.

"So now that you know XANA was behind the stories, are we... still friends?" Odd asked.

"Of course," Dani chuckled. "I was overreacting and I was being stubborn to realize someone as sweet as you couldn't write something like that."

"'Someone as sweet'?" Odd said with blushing red cheeks.

"Definitely," Dani replied. "Now let's go." Dani grabbed Odd's wrist and walked him over to the bench. Odd followed happily with blushing cheeks.


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

New to my fanfiction?

Wondering what this chapter is for?

It's an author's note I add to every one of my stories.

It's used to inform, add details, and explain things in my story.

Date Started: May 11, 2013

Date Finished: August 22, 2013

* * *

**Chapter 1**

~If I recall correctly, Milly and Tamiya are always handing out the Kadic newspaper and the co-editors in chief.

~It's simple for people to spread rumors about others on the web so what if someone created a website full of rumors? _**(DON'T DO IT**_** KIDS)**

~Of course I had to add a little YumixUlrich humor! ;)

~Most schools have passes to leave class for homework, projects, etc.

~If you read my last Code Lyoko Forever fanfiction, you'd get what Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy were saying to Odd. If you haven't read it, well catch up!

**Chapter 2**

~What?! Odd getting his homework correct?! Let's just say, girls like smart guy. ;)

~Warren is just some made up character.

~What better way to make some drama within the Lyoko Warriors than DanixOdd?

**Chapter 3**

~Delmas and Jim are concerned because after all, they leave campus and put the school in danger all the time!

**Chapter 4**

~This was an interesting chapter for me to put together... haha! It took me a while to get creative and put everything together.

~I know some people who have done what Dani had done! So it is possible even though it sounds a bit ridiculous!

~The line break was sort of a "transition scene" from the hall to the office.

~Spending tuition money, holding kids back, and dog food? I'm not sure where I go that either... LOL!

**Chapter 5**

~It's a pretty weird place to but a line break but like I said before its like a "transition scene".

~The conversation with Odd and Dani was just add a bit more drama to the storyline.

**Chapter 6**

~For the last few chapters to make sense, I had to take out one Lyoko Warrior during the first few minutes of battle. Sorry Yumi!

~XANA can do anything! Even recreate towers! Haha!

**Chapter 7**

~This chapter and Chapter 8 are my favorites of this whole story. I put lots of thought into it and tried to make it look like it could be on the TV show.

**Chapter 8**

~While writing chapter 7 and the beginning of chapter 8, I totally forgot to put Jeremy and Yumi back into the story so I just wrote that XANA bugged up communication.

**Chapter 9 **  
~The moral to the story: don't believe everything you read on the internet!

~Dani did overreact in Chapter 5, so its only appropriate that she apologize and Odd blush when she mentions how sweet he is!

**Hope You Enjoyed The Story!**

**Thanks You So Much For Reading!**


End file.
